


BatBoys oneshots

by ShadowaLilly



Series: BatBoys oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowaLilly/pseuds/ShadowaLilly
Summary: Just one of my stories from Wattpad that I wanted to share here.Tittle says it all. Just moments and senerios with the reader and the Batboys.They are all OOC. Requests welcome.My spelling is pretty bad.
Series: BatBoys oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942750





	BatBoys oneshots

**BACKGROUND: The reader was Jasons best friend and partner and was kidnapped with Jason and forced to watch the Joker beat him to death.**

**SUMMERY: After having to watch your best friend and partner beaten to a bloody pulp by a psyco clown and blown up, not being able to do anything to save him .the reader continues to work with Batman and Nightwing and helps to train Tim to be the new Robin so that he would not end up the same way Jason did.**

**WARNING: characters may be slightly ooc and my timeline is probably really wrong but I don't have wifi at the moment so cant make sure if the timeline Really rediculously long. Sory.**

* * *

I am Sparrow a.k.a Y/N L/N. I am one of Batmans allies. I used to be the partner, love interest and best friend to the second Robin a.k.a Jason Todd. However that all changed when we were kidnapped by the Joker while we were on patrol one night. He forced me to watch him beat my best friend to a bloody pulp. Batman was able to save me, because Jay threw me out a window,but Jason wasn't as lucky. I still blame myself.

* * *

It's been about a year since I was forced to watch Joker brutally beat my best friend and partner Jason Todd to death. In this time Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne has taken on another Robin by the name of Tim Drake. At first I was really upset about the fact that Bruce had taken on anotheer Robin as I saw it as him replacing Jason and I knew Jason would see it like that as well. After a while though I realised that Robin grounds Batman in some weird way. I had noticed that after every Robin that he lost, Dick having quit as the first one and Jason having.....died, that the Bat became more brutal. Having a Robin by his side made him more mellow in a way. So I made a decision that even thogh I wasn't his partner and I now worked mostly alone much like Dick, now Nightwing, does, that I would help train the new little bird so that the chance of him ending up like Jason would be slimmer.

* * *

We had formed a bond in the past couple months, a bond much like Dick and I had. Tim was like a brother to me and all the bad guys in Gothem knew by now that I was very protective of my siblings wether it be the older one or the younger one. Anyway theres this new guy that appeared in Gothem a few months ago. He really likes annoying Batman. He's an anti hero named Red hood. He seems so fimiliar in a way but I can't figure out why. He seems so angry though, and under all that anger I can tell that he is hurting, broken in a way. Don't ask me how I can tell, I just can.

* * *

I was on patrol with Batman and his other birds. I was standing on a random rooftop listening to Batgirl and Nightwing bicker about something through the earpiece in my ear, I swear those two bicker like an old married couple, when I heard an almost silent thud behind me. I didn't think anything about it as the only ones who could do that so silatlntly were the Dark Knight himself and his birds. I did however spin around when there was a soft but deep chuckle from behind me.

" _Redhood_." I breathed. I know I should have been scared but for some reason I felt safe in in his presance.

" _Hello little birdie_." He said. This guy was so rediculously familiar.

" _What can I do for ya Hoodie_?" I asked calmly.

"I _needed to talk to you alone_." He said his voice seeming to warm slightly, and slightly nervous. I wonder why 'cause I know he isn't scared of me. I mean seriously this guy is at least twice my size, built like a truck and freakishly tall. He could seriously hurt me if he wanted to.

" _Well then talk, you have my full attention dear Hoodie._ " I said removing the earpiece for a while, and acting like I wasn't freaking out a bit. He removed the helmet leaving him in just a red mask that looked like the ones we birds wore. My eyes widened and filled with tears under my mask as I recognized the face under that rmask, granted slightly older but still the same.

" _J-Jason_." I wispered weakly. "Hi beautiful." He said softly.

" _H-how_?" My voice was weak and barely audable as I spoke to the boy I loved, the boy I thought was dead.

" _Ras Al'Ghul and his Lazarus pit_." **( SPELLING??)** I nodded weakly and stared at him for a minute. Suddenly I lunged at him and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tightly, nuzzeling my face into his chest as he held me just as tightly.

" _I missed you so much_." I sobbed softly into his chest.

" _I missed you too my love_." He said quietly. We stood and chatted on that rooftop for a while, catching up, when I sudenly I heard a slight beep. I looked down at the earpiece that I had put in one of the pouches in my utility belt and put it back in my ear and answered it.

" _Whats up Blue Bird_?" I asked as I knew it was Dick who wanted me.

" _Bruce wanted me to let you know that Redhood has been spotted in that area of Gothem_." He informed me and I could hear the concern in his voice. I loked at Jason with an amused smile on my face.

" _Yea no kidding_." I muttered.

" _What was that n/n_?" Dick asked.

" _Nothing nothing, I'm almost done anyway. See ya in a bit Blue Bird._ " I said.

" _Alright please be careful."_ He said. Jason looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

" _What_?" I asked softly. He just smiled at me.

" _So what now_?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

" _I don't supose you want to go back to the Batcave to speak to Bruce, huh_." I asked with a soft sigh.

" _Not particularly, no_." He sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes.

" _Jaybird I'm not gonna force you to do something that you don't want to do, but I really think you should at least talk to him. Talk this out with him. It might make you feel a little better if you hear his side of the story. You know how he is, he might not show it very often but he realy does care about us kids_." I said hoping that he would agree to come with me to the Cave.

" _I don't know Babe. He never really cared for me much, I mean look how fast he replaced me._ " He said almost sadly.

" _Don't be rediculous Jay. He loves you. He just doesn't show it that often. And he only replaced you because 1) Tim offered **(*cough* demanded *cough*)** because he saw how brutal Bruce became and 2) Batman needs a Robin for that exact reason, and besides Tim isn't your replacement and nobody thinks he is_." I said.

" _Fine_." He sighed. I smiled happily and pulled him along behind me as I took off towards the Batcave.


End file.
